Un momento en el jardín
by Nicolaes Van Rijn
Summary: dos estudiantes de terciario, Sesshomaru y Rin, pasan un momento sin igual en el jardín de una casa en el medio de la nada, hay lemon


Los personajes que aparecen solo pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi.

Una tarde en una casa quinta en medio de la nada, Sesshomaru, un muchacho apuesto de largo cabello blanco, y estudiante de una carrera terciaria a punto de recibirse, invitó a Rin, una joven estudiante que apenas había cumplido los dieciocho, además de que ella era dulce, tierna y amable con él, además que estaba estudiando la misma carrera que Sesshomaru.

Aquel día, luego de almorzar la exquisita comida preparada por Sesshomaru, y con la ayuda de Rin, ambos decidieron pasearse por el suntuoso jardín del patio de atrás, incluso para charlar sobre la carrera.

Como hacía mucho calor, decidieron estar con ropa liviana, aunque Rin decidió ver las diversas flores que había, algo que a ella le gustaba, ya que había decidido iniciar una carrera como bióloga, y Sesshomaru le decía:

-Veo que te llama la atención lo que hay en la naturaleza.

-Claro, por eso he dedicado conocer sobre los seres vivos, incluso de los seres humanos-Responde sonriente.

-Hiciste una buena elección, si quieres yo puedo ayudarte, tengo una gran biblioteca que de seguro te puede servir.

-¿Oh, en serio? Estaría encantada. Ah y supe que usted es poco social, pero inteligente.

-Lo sé, así soy.

-¿Pero nunca se ha enamorado?-Pregunta.

-No digas tonterías.

-Pues yo creo que eso viene solo, del cual hay que ser paciente.

-Como sea.

Al recostarse sobre el césped, el muchacho de largo cabello blanco le cuenta más cosas de la carrera, ya que de seguro no es tan fácil:

-Mira, he visto a muchos estudiantes que abandonaban la carrera por no estudiar bien, y si quieres evitar que eso pase contigo, yo puedo darte una mano, de seguro no te arrepentirás.

-Se lo agradezco, aunque yo tengo mis propios métodos de estudio, algunas veces no salió como yo quería pero igual.

-Está haciendo un poco de calor ¿Quieres ir a la sombra?

-Está bien.

Así, ambos van hacia debajo de la sombra de un árbol cercano a la gran piscina del patio, ahí Rin le dice:

-Voy a tomar un descanso, si no le molesta.

-No, descansa y ponte cómoda, de seguro te gustará dormir al contacto con la naturaleza-Le responde.

Así Rin se acomoda y cierra sus ojos, mientras que Sesshomaru la acariciaba en la mejilla.

Pasó un breve tiempo estando dormida hasta que ella abre sus ojos, y nota que Sesshomaru no está, del cual va en su búsqueda. Al dar unos pasos, se impresiona al ver la ropa del muchacho cerca de la piscina del lugar, lo que piensa que está cerca, aunque algo ruborizada y dice en pensamientos:

-De seguro decidió meterse a nadar un poco, ya que es un día caluroso.

Pasaron segundos eternos hasta que Sesshomaru sale del agua, y ahí Rin ve el cuerpo desnudo y mojado de aquel muchacho. Estando impresionada al contemplar su cuerpo esculpido, su rostro se pone muy rojo como un tomate, y él le pregunta sin mostrar pudor:

-¿Quieres venir a hacerme compañía o quieres seguir mirando?

-Bueno-Dice dudando y muy avergonzada.

-No tengas miedo, de seguro lo vas a disfrutar.

-Como tú digas.

Aunque estaba ruborizada, ella acede a acompañar a Sesshomaru en la piscina, del cual ella procede a quitarse todo lo que llevaba puesto hasta quedar al natural a igual que el. Ya que al verla sin prenda alguna, el muchacho queda deleitado:

-Ven-Le dice.

-Está bien-Contesta sonriente y con rubor.

No exenta de pudor, Rin se mete a la piscina lentamente hasta sumergir todo su cuerpo hasta el pecho, y como impresión él se acerca y le da un abrazo. Sintiendo su cuerpo con el suyo, ella sigue ruborizada y se meten juntos al agua.

Por un breve momento, ambos nadan y disfrutan estando ahí para refrescarse en un día tan caluroso, algo que tanto Rin como Sesshomaru lo disfrutan.

De pronto, ambos salen de la piscina y se secan con algunas de las toallas que el muchacho había traído cuando Rin estaba durmiendo. Cuando ella decide vestirse, Sesshomaru la detiene y le dice sonriendo:

-Espera, quiero que me hagas compañía debajo del árbol.

-Creo que seremos como Adán y Eva en el jardín del Edén-Dice ella con rubor.

-Acércate, y te diré algo.

-¿De la carrera?

-Mejor de otra cosa.

Ambos se ponen debajo del árbol, y ahí Sesshomaru extiende su ropa sobre el césped y se sienta sobre ella, y Rin hace lo mismo.

Estando juntos, Sesshomaru le mira a los ojos y sin pudor le dice:

-Mira Rin, desde que te conocí, siendo una buena chica y amable conmigo, me has tocado el corazón, y me hiciste sentir algo que nunca antes lo había sentido.

-Yo pienso que eres buena persona y has aprovechado en decírmelo todo, pues yo quisiera compartir mi vida con aquella persona que me amaría sobre todas las cosas, y esa persona eres tú.

Expendiendo un poco de sus vestimentas para poder acostarse, Sesshomaru abraza a Rin y mirándola a los ojos, la besa sin pudor. Sintiendo sus labios con los suyos, ella comienza a disfrutarlo.

Luego de un rato de besos apasionados, ambos se acarician el uno al otro, tocando algunas partes de sus cuerpos, algo que Rin disfruta más y más a casa segundo.

Luego de algunos besos, él se pone en posición y la penetra, del cual ella gime del placer, Sesshomaru le da besos y ella lo acaricia mientras lo abraza. Y así continua, hasta que llega el momento del orgasmo.

Así, después de sentir la mayor satisfacción de su vida por unos minutos, Rin se acuesta sobre Sesshomaru piel a piel y ella le dice:

-Como deseo estar a tu lado siempre, te ayudaré en lo que sea y siempre te seré fiel, pues anhelo compartir cada momento de mi vida a tu lado.

-Claro, confía en mí, yo te ayudaré en la carrera y te protegeré con mi vida, nunca te sentirás sola.

-Y cuando termine la carrera, tal vez llegue a casarme contigo.

-Se paciente y créeme que se realizara.

Ambos amantes sellan la conversación con un beso, y descansan bajo la sombra del árbol, al contacto con la naturaleza.


End file.
